1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a blade guard for protecting the blade of an ice skate.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
During the use of ice skates, it may be desirable to traverse distances that are not covered in ice. For example, it may be desirable and/or necessary to don ice skates outside of a skating rink and then walk into the rink due to limited space in the rink. Similarly, for the same reason, it may be desirable to leave the ice and immediately proceed outside of the rink, to a vehicle for example. Alternatively, it may be desirable to move back-and-forth between the ice and a rest area spaced from the ice. During movement away from the ice, it is desirable to protect the blade of the skate from damage and dulling that can occur as a result of contact between the bottom of the blade and a surface that is not ice.